The Shadow Foundling
by The Lonely Goddess
Summary: Jack is turned into a Fearling Prince and given to the Guardians to show them just how weak they really are. Will Bunny be able to bring back his Jack and show him that the world is more than just a place full of death and torture? Rated for language. JackxBunny
1. Blackened Heart

Jack flung ice at the dark tendrils trying to wrap around him. He screamed for Bunny, but received no answer.

One shadowy piece of shadow wrapped around his ankle causing him to fall out of the sky and slam his face into the ground. Spitting out dirt and trying to pull away Jack felt a cold hand on his shoulder. "Please don't panic Jack." said the cold yet soft voice of Pitch Black. Of course Jack just panicked even more, pulling and straining at the shadow.

Pitch calmly flipped him over onto his back. "Jack, I need your help."

"Please don't Pitch. Don't. Whatever you're wanting to do, please don't."

"I need your help. You don't understand how much." Pitch's hand rested on his chest then _pushed_. His hand didn't stop. It kept going until Jack could feel it wrap around his heart and squeeze. Jack screamed as he felt the fearlings race out of Pitch's fingertips and fuse with his heart. Even when he couldn't scream anymore he kept trying to push some sound out. His head pounded and he could feel the fearlings leaping through his blood and rejoicing as they conquered yet another part of his body. Then Jack felt his center begin to fade away. All the fun he saw in life began to turn grey and pointless. It was the worst feeling of loss he could think of.

Then he knew nothing at all.

:):):):):):):):):):)

When his eyes fluttered open the first thing he saw was a man with black hair, gold eyes, and grey skin. _Master_, his mind supplied for him. He slowly stood as his Master watched him.

"Do you know who you are?" his Master asked, his British accent flowing over him like soothing water. He shook his head. "Your name is Jokul Frosti. You are my son."

* * *

Bunny ran through the forests in Burgess looking for Jack yet found nothing. He needed his mate, there was no wanting about it, he needed him. His voice creaked as he yelled his mate's name. "Jack?" he croaked. He was once again met with nothing.

Where was he?


	2. Jokul Frosti from the Shadows

Jokul stood in the shadows as his Master swept into the room with the massive orb in it. There were so many lights... Believers. His lip curled at the thought of the Guardians.

Soon the big one... North came running into the room with the others right behind him.

"Vhere is Jack?" North yelled furiously.

"Jack? Who is Jack?" Master mused.

"You know bloody well!" the rabbit... Pooka yelled, obviously furious with Master.

"Jokul, do you know who this Jack is?"

Jokul walked out of the shadows, his blue hood over his head to hide his hair as Master instructed. "I do not Master." he said, his voice monotone.

"Jack!" there was no stopping the Pooka from running to him and grasping his shoulders. The force of his body stopping the Pooka caused his hood to fall back revealing that his hair resembled oil under the light.

Gasps filled the room.

:):):):):):):):):):):):)

Bunny felt his heart stop the moment he saw that hair. He desperately looked in Jack's eyes seeing that now they were a dull grey the color of smudged steel. "Jack?"

"Who is... Jack?" his mate tested his own name on his tongue as if it was something completely new to him.

"You are."

"No. I am Jokul Frosti." he said, his monotone voice driving Bunny insane.

"Poor boy, he's still an infant. Soon his heart will die and he will be a true Fearling." Pitch tsked.

Bunny's muscles tightened. "Leave Pitch. Leave!" he whirled around to see that Pitch had done just that.

"Master? Master!" Jack screamed. All the Guardians flinched at the completely loss that echoed in Jack's voice.

Jack began to stumble around the room mumbling for his 'master' over and over again.

Tooth fluttered over to where Jack had come from and picked up Jack's staff. She held it for a second then began to cry silently, her tears sliding down the worn wood. Her shoulders shook from her grief. She knew there was no way to restore their Jack Frost, there was now only Jokul Frosti and the darkness growing inside him.

"We can't let him live." Bunny said, his voice hoarse. "Not like that."

"Bunny!" North exclaimed.

"You know that we can't bring him back. He's gone." Bunny's gaze moved to Ja- Jokul and he felt his heart break again.

"Your bond Aster. Is it gone?"

"No."

"Corrupted?"

"Not yet."

"Then he cannot die. Not yet."

Jokul turned and looked at Bunny. "Why did he leave me?" he whispered, his voice cracking.

"I don't know Frostbite."

"He left me with evil. Am I not good enough?"

"We're not evil."

Jokul shook his head, ignoring Bunny.

"We need to put him in his room." North said softly.

"No. Leave him be. He's so human right now." Bunny whispered.

"I am so sorry Aster." Tooth hugged him, still holding onto the staff.

Before Bunny could say anything Jack began to wail, dropping to his knees.

Bunny ran to him and held him. "Sh... Jack. It's okay. You're okay." he nuzzled his mate like it was the last time... Because it very well could be.


	3. A Lying Promise

**Thank you for all the reviews guys. I'm really happy that this story was up for maybe five minutes before a reader scooped it up and read it. It made me smile. So, today I have a huge migraine and if any of you know me you know I get these a lot, but they do affect my brain so if there are any typos or problems with grammar please don't harass me about it. I'm mainly posting today to apologize for my finished story Help Me which just died. I have learned that sequels are so not my strongest suit so I will not be doing anymore. Just one-shots and single stories from now on, no sequels. **

**For anyone wondering how my baby sister is doing she is very well. She's been walking around with her Hello Kitty prosthetic with this huge smile on her face. Two more rounds of chemo before she's done for****_ three months_****! How awesome is that?**

**Oh! Before I forget I will be doing NaNoWriMo (National Writing Month) I will put the link to my profile on my profile. NaNoWriMo is where you write for the month of November and try to reach 50,000 words. If you are going to do it or are interested look me up and we can be writing buddies!**

**Whelp let's get started. Please remember that flames shall be used to heat my magical hot cocoa which I shall drink and laugh a how you think you are better than me. ;) Seriously, I love you guys.**

* * *

Jokul wandered around the large building, his eyes catching each and every shadow. Bunny could see that his fingers continuously twitched and clenched in need of his staff... Oh how he wished he could give it to him, but he knew that that idea would be dangerous. The fearling in him was making his hair get darker and darker. It used to shine like his white hair, reflecting the light beautifully but now it was becoming cold and stiff, void of life.

"Jokul?" he asked softly.

The boy turned and looked at him and Bunny noticed that his skin had a light grey tint to it now. "Yes Aster?" he asked with no emotion.

"Would you like to do anything?"

The child just tilted his head to a side in confusion.

"Like a snowball fight. Painting? Building? Planting?" he tossed out the ideas desperately.

"What are those activities for?" he asked.

"Fun o'course."

"Fun." Jack tasted the word slowly then his face twisted up in a mixture of a grimace and pain.

"Yes, fun! Your center."

"Center."

Bunny went to his mate. "Yes. Your center is fun while mine is hope. You know hope. You know hope better than anyone else."

"How? Please explain."

"You are my mate." he pulled Jack's hoodie to a side and showed him the scar he had bit into him. "This marks you as my mate."

A high pitched keening noise left the body beside Jokul. He looked down and saw the Bunny was crying. Some deep part of him that was supposed to be dead wanted to comfort the beast. Jokul stumbled away in shock as he tried to shove the foreign desire down. He didn't know that creature and they certainly _were not mates_!

Bunny looked up and stared at Jack... Jokul. This person was not Jack. Jack was dead. This was Jokul Frosti. There was something different about the boy. He seemed scared of something... of him. Why would the child of fear being controlled by fear be scared of him?

Jokul closed his eyes as the once-dead being welled up inside him and took control. His eyes flew open revealing sparkling blue. "Bunny..." he moaned before his legs buckled underneath him.

Bunny caught his mate stroking his still-black hair lovingly. "Jack. Oh Jack you're back."

"Not for long." he whimpered.

"North!" Bunny yelled. "Come here!"

Jack snuggled into him. "Oh Aster." he whispered. "I don't have long. The fearling is fighting me." he hissed in pain, clenching his fists.

"Jack please don't go. Stay. Stay here. Stay with me."

"I can't Aster. You know I can't."

"You know hope Jackson! You know it so well, please hope that this will not take you from me. Just hope."

"Aster..." Jack whispered. "Kiss me..." he tilted his head up for his kiss.

Aster slammed his lips down onto his love's and desperately gave him something to fight for. He felt the strength leaving Jack's body. He broke the kiss. "Look at me Jack! Jackson! Look at me!" he screamed.

Jack slowly opened his eyes revealing that one was back to the dull grey color and one was the familiar blue he loved so much. "Dammit Jackson, you will stay with me. You won't leave me. You can't." Bunny shook his head as he sobbed the words out.

"I, Jackson Overland Frost, love you, E. Aster Bunnymund, with all my heart. You must let me go. Don't torture yourself. Please don't. Let me go."

"I can't kill you. I can't."

"You have to Aster. You have to."

"No! Damn you! Why ask me to do something when you know I can't!?" he wailed brokenly.

"Don't let me live like that. Please don't submit me to that horror."

Bunny slowly nodded gasping out sobs. "I will. I will. I promise."

"I love you. Please, kiss me one last time." he murmured.

Aster kissed much more fiercely than before, crushing their lips together then Jack was gone. He still breathed, his heart still beat, his eyelashes still fluttered, but Jack Frost was gone.

North burst into the room, conveniently when Bunny no longer needed him. The first thing Bunny said after a few minutes was, "I'm bringing him back." then he continued to rub his muzzle on his lover's head.


	4. Erotic Terror

When Jokul welcomed back consciousness he could almost smell the fear in the room from the Guardians. That was when he discovered just how starving he really was. A low sensual moan exited his lips as he tasted the fear in the room. His tongue darted out and wet his lips.

Bunny watched as ice began to coat Jack's body until his hair was ice and when he opened his eyes they were as unfeeling as ice.

He stood and began to stumble only stopping when the cuffs around his wrists connected with chains to the ceiling. "Bunny." he moaned.

Bunny swallowed and felt his fear towards him grow.

A cruel grin grew along Jokul's lips. "You are truly a buffet." he flicked his hair out of his face with a toss of his head then his smile became the same smile he fell in love with in the first place.

"What do you mean?"

"Your fear. It tastes like the most creamy chocolate made by man." he licked his lips. "Much better than your pals there."

Bunny was horrified. This was not the Jokul they'd just gotten started to get used to and this certainly wasn't Jack. The air was nearly tangible with all the tension in the room.

Jokul cackled. "You stupid fucking rabbit. You don't understand, Jack Frost is-"

"Gone! I know!" Bunny yelled.

"Oh no my dear mammal. He is very much alive, just locked up deep inside. In fact, he's crying right now. He can see and hear everything I can, but he knows he will never be able to control himself. I can tell you just how pathetically _weak_ your race was when I joined in with the genocide. They were dead before they even understood what was going on."

North had to hold Bunny back so he wouldn't tear Jokul apart.

"You all can go now." Jokul said tauntingly. "I know I will be seeing Bunny later. Bye now." he

* * *

**Sorry guys. I went to California for UEA weekend and now I'm immensely sick. This isn't fun guys. :(**


	5. Giving Up

Sure enough, just like Jokul said Bunny was in there less than forty-eight hours later.

"Why hello Bunny." Jokul said, lounging around as if he weren't chained to the ceiling by his wrists.

"Hey." Bunny said gruffly.

"So, how are you doing?"

"Stop the games Jokul."

"Ah Bunny. You forget. My center is fun. I'm supposed to have fun."

"No. Fun is Jack's center."

"And who do I inhabit? That's right. Jack. He is me and I am him. That's just how it is now. You need to understand, I am the one who controls Jack now and he will only come out when I choose."

"I want to talk to him." Bunny said, trying to keep his cool.

Jokul tilted his head to a side, a twisted smile marring his features. "Oh really? What would you give?"

"Anything. Everything."

Jokul's smile grew. "Perfect."

Bunny had to fight a shiver at the combination of that smile and that single word. Jack could never achieve just a cruel expression; sure, maybe he'd try but it would never work.

"E. Aster Bunnymund, I think I can do business with you."

"What do you mean?"

"You will do whatever I wish in exchange for a certain amount of time with Jack."

He really shouldn't have done it, but he couldn't help himself. "Okay! I'll do it."

"Swear on the Moon you so love. Swear on your role as a Guardian."

"I swear. I swear." Bunny said breathlessly.

"Now, I want you to kiss me. This body is really fighting for your physical affection. It's tiresome. You and Jack really were made for each other."

Bunny hurried over and planted a kiss on those familiarly cold lips.

"Show me you mean it Aster." Jokul whispered. "Show Jack just how much you love him."

With a growl Bunny's animal side took over and he pulled Jokul close. His lips hit Jokul's moving furiously and wracked with passion. Jokul responded by wrapping his chained limbs around Bunny's neck and pulling his body closer. Bunny made a high pitched keening noise as his mind reminded his body that this was not Jack. This was Jokul.

Bunny only pulled away when one of Jokul's icy hair strands sliced open his cheek. He jerked back and put a paw to the bloody laceration.

"Well done... Bunny." Jokul gasped with a smile. "Very well done." his body then slumped over. When he sat back up Jack was there. Bunny lunged to him and held him close. "Bunny." Jack cried into his fur. "Why?"

"Why what Snowflake?"

"Why did you do that?"

"I had to see you again. I had to talk to you again. Snowflake, I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't paint... I miss you. I need you so much."

"Bunny, let me go. Tell North it's all over. If he gets away there is no hope for the children. He's just biding his time. Please, I beg of you, let me go."

"Could you let me go?"

"I already have."

Then Jokul was back with his cocky grin. "Did you enjoy that?"

Bunny flung him away from him with a noise of disgust. He heard Jokul's laughter even when he was in his Warren.


	6. Heaven

**My sister is finally done with chemo! After all the tears and all the pain and all the loneliness we have finally made it through the rough patch of our journey!**

**Please review guys. The longer they are the more inspired I am.**

**Any flames will be used to heat my magical hot cocoa which I shall drink and laugh at how you think you're better than me.**

* * *

Bunny sat in his Warren, fighting his sobs. He was so lonely and just couldn't do it anymore. Jack gave up Hope. He should have noticed that his strongest believer had given up. Bunny felt so selfish because of how he was mad at Jack for not holding on when evil in its purest form was inside him, but he couldn't help himself. His mate, the one person he loved, had quit and was just waiting for death's unbearably cold grip to reach him and never let go.

"Aster?" a soft feminine voice called.

Toothiana.

"In here Tooth." he called tiredly.

She fluttered in and sat beside him. "Would you like to talk Aster?"

He shook his head then just broke down. "He gave up Tooth. He's done. He can't do it anymore." his entire body trembled as he just cried without putting up any sort of fight.

Tooth's gentle hands guided his head to her lap where she proceeded to stroke his fur. She hummed a soothing song as her hands trailed through his fur.

She hated seeing such a proud and strong warrior being reduced to crying, while crying was sometimes needed for people Tooth knew that when Aster cried it was because he knew he couldn't do anything else. Crying was always the last on his list of things to do to make himself feel better in bad situations. She'd only seen him cry a hand-full of times before and that was when they first met. She'd found him crying over the loss of his kind and for a few years after that he'd cried on the anniversary of his family's deaths, but other than the obliteration of his kind she'd never seen him cry over something. She really didn't know what to do for her friend.

When Bunny had finished crying he sat up. "Thank you Tooth."

"Don't mention it Aster. You know, maybe you can convince Jack that there is hope. As long as you live there is always hope." she smiled, her amethyst colored eyes glistening with emotion.

"Tooth..."

"No Aster. You listen to me. You love that boy, we all do but you especially, and you need to convince him that there is hope. Don't give up otherwise he really will be gone."

Bunny's green eyes glowed with a new purpose. "He will come back."

"Of course he will. You love each other."

Bunny held her close. "Thank you." he whispered in her ear and he bounded off without another word.

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

Bunny entered Jokul's cell the next evening with what he was going to do planned in his head. "What do you want me to do?" he asked stiffly.

"I didn't think you'd come back." Jokul grinned. "After what Jack said. I truly am sorry for that. I didn't think he'd actually admit that. I apologize that you had to hear him say that." he clucked his tongue. "Truly is a shame."

"What do you want me to do?" Bunny repeated, his patience shortening a bit.

"I want your favorite memory of you and Jack." Jokul said simply.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"My favorite memory..." There were so many. There was when he'd made Jack his mate officially. The first time they made love. When Jack first told him he loved him. When he first realized he loved Jack. Then he knew it. The most simple thing that had nothing to do with him. "It was the first time I saw him. That's my favorite."

"Oh? Do explain."

Bunny closed his eyes and smiled as he remembered that day. "The first time I saw him he was playing in the snow and having a snowball fight with children who couldn't even see him. He seemed so happy even after being so alone. I admired him. He was so strong to keep going and keep smiling after so long alone. Of course then I didn't fully comprehend just how alone he was, I just knew the children he obviously loved so much couldn't see him and yet he made sure each one had fun." When he opened his eyes he saw Jack staring at him with tears in his eyes. "Snowflake?"

"Bunny." he reached out his arms, stopping only when the chains couldn't keep going.

Bunny went and scooped him up into his arms. "I'm here Snowflake. I'm here."

Jack trembled in his arms. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't apologize. Please don't."

Jack nodded then curled into him. "Please sing to me."

Bunny nodded and began to sing.

"_Oh - thinkin ' de nostris annis iunior_

_Tantum erat mihi et vobis_  
_Lorem iuvenem agresti et libera_

_Nil autem potest auferam vos de me_  
_Lorem descenderet eadem via erat ante_  
_Sed quod est super iam_  
_Tu custodi me Comin tergo amplius_

_Et puer es omnia quae volunt_  
_Cum es lyin ecce in armis_  
_Sum findin ' difficile est credere_  
_Sumus in caelo_

_Et quia caritas omnia necessaria_  
_Et ea in corde tuo ego_  
_Non est difficile videre_  
_Sumus in caelo_

_O - aliquem semel in vita_  
_Qui ponitis mundo circumiacente_  
_Cum tu feelin adducam te deorsum_

_Yeah - nil ` mutare quid dicis mihi_  
_Utinam possem ibi sortiuntur_  
_Sed quemadmodum iam tenere me_  
_Lumine , nostri amores_

_Et puer es omnia quae volunt_  
_Cum es lyin ecce in armis_  
_Sum findin ' difficile est credere_  
_Sumus in caelo_

_Et quia caritas omnia necessaria_  
_Et ea in corde tuo ego_  
_Non est difficile videre_  
_Sumus in caelo_

_Fui waitin ' tamdiu_  
_Nam somethin ' pervenire_  
_Amor enim venit Doram_

_Iam nostra somniis Comin verum_  
_In bonis malisque_  
_Yeah - standin ero ' non est a te_

_Et puer es omnia quae volunt_  
_Cum es lyin ecce in armis_  
_Sum findin ' difficile est credere_  
_Sumus in caelo_

_Et quia caritas omnia necessaria_  
_Et ea in corde tuo ego_  
_Non est difficile videre_  
_Sumus in caelum , caelum oooh_

_Tu velim omnia_  
_Tu omnia quæ ego postulo_

_Sumus in caelo_  
_Sumus in caelo_  
_Sumus in caelo_."

Then he placed Jack on the ground knowing Jokul was going to come back and left without a second glace back.

* * *

**Guys! I wrote a long chapter! Whoot! Well... Long for me. Okay, here's some explanations.**

**The song Bunny sang was Heaven by Bryan Adams, only I turned it into Latin to give it a more unique appearance. Please look up this song. It truly is perfect for this couple especially right now. **

**Link:**

** watch?v=UI3eKLnoBzU  
**

**Or just go to YouTube and put the following in the search bar:**

_**bryan adams heaven lyrics**_

**And select the one performed by Doctor Rocktor because that one is my favorite and sounds amazing!**

******Please review guys. The longer they are the more inspired I am.**

**Please have a wonderful day/night!**

**The Lonely Goddess**


	7. The Beginning of the End

**Okay, this chapter is going to be in Jack's head with the two talking to each other. They are going to be two bodies in a black void just to make it easier on me and you guys. Then Jack will be talking to Sandy. Okay? Okay. ((*sobs brokenly* The Fault In Our Stars guys!))**

* * *

Jack sighed and sat, how he could sit when there was no floor he had no idea but didn't question it.

"Poor little Jack." the boy who stole his body stood in front of Jack, coated in razor sharp ice. "How are you?"

"Bunny will save me."

"Oh Jackie boy. You really don't think that. You know there is no hope and so does Sandy. They all know that you are beyond saving... Well, except for Aster and that's what makes this so much fun. You see, as I deteriorate Aster's defenses all of the Guardians will be weakened."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have to try and escape. I have no reason to. I can do most of my damage here and I know they will never kill me while I look like you and while you are still alive right where I want you."

"You will fail."

"Such a dreamer you are Jackie boy."

Jack ground his teeth furiously. "They will win."

"No. They won't Jack. Because winning means they lose you. You will never get out of my grasp so either way you will die. It's just a matter of when." he grinned, revealing his pointed teeth.

Suddenly a bright golden light filled the void of darkness and Jack felt his body become his again. He looked up and saw Sandy smiling in his face. "Hey Sandy." he smiled weakly. There was a sharp pain in his wrists. He looked over and saw blood coating his wrists and one was hanging limply as if broken. He sighed. "Guess he didn't like you being here?"

Sandy frowned and shook his head.

"Oh well. I don't blame you." he grinned. "How long do we have?"

An image of golden sand appeared above Sandy's head showing less than two minutes.

"Okay. So not long enough to get Aster here. That's good. I don't want him here."

A question mark.

"It hurts him too much to see me and I hate seeing his pain. I know it's probably selfish of me, but I can't do it Sandy. He's dying. You... You have to kill me Sandy. Please. I just can't do this anymore and neither can he. Put both of us out of our misery."

Sandy shook his head so fast Jack was surprised to not see sand particles flying off his form.

"Sandy!" Jack snarled harshly, tears falling down his face. "I am dying already. Just speed it up for me. Please."

A tear slid down Sandy's face then the number three appeared above his head. _Do you want the others here?_

"Tell North and Tooth, not Aster. If they want to come okay, but don't tell Aster." Jack sighed, feeling the golden light fading from his mind. "Tomorrow night. I want them to come to terms with it."

Sandy nodded and watched as Jack was pulled back and the cruelty of a fearling entered his eyes yet again. "You foolish little man! You have sped up your doom!"

Sandy quickly left the room, shuddering at the memory of the torment in Jack's eyes. He headed down the hall to tell North what he had to do in less than twenty-four hours.

* * *

**I don't know how this is going to end guys and I'm honestly scared because I think Jack's actually going to die... Please don't hate me.**

**Have a wonderful day/night.**

**The Lonely Goddess**


	8. My Promise

Sandy went to North's study and entered with a heavy heart, he really didn't want to deliver this news.

"Ah, Sandy!" North boomed.

Sandy held up a hand and the image of a tooth appeared above his head.

"You vant me to call Tooth?"

Sandy nodded sadly.

"And Aster."

He shook his head.

"Okay." North could sense this was important so he called Tooth as the oldest Guardian asked.

When she arrived Sandy stood there and knew he had to come out of hiding. He had to show his true form, Jack deserved that respect. His body glowed and then we was a human man with golden skin, glowing blonde hair, and amber eyes. All he wore was a simple golden robe made of silk.

"Sandy!" North gasped.

"Please Nicholas." Sandy said, his voice was deep and smooth, almost sleepy. "I must speak with you and I need this form to speak. Please tell no one of this encounter. You see, you should not be able to describe dreams, that takes the magic away so I avoid speaking at all."

"What do you need to tell us?" Tooth whispered, dreading whatever he had to share with them.

"You know Jack's predicament and he has asked me to rid him of this torment. I will not deny him that right."

"You're going to kill him?!"

"Exactly. He deserves to chose his own fate and you will not stop me." his gaze on them was sharp and even a little bit terrifying. "This is killing him and Aster slowly. He wants Aster to be saved because he knows there is no way he can live, so tomorrow night that is what I shall do."

Tooth put her hands to her mouth to avoid violently sobbing.

"Please understand Tooth. He wants you both to be there, but he will understand if you do not wish to be."

"I will be there." North said softly, truly feeling his age.

"M-me t-t-t-too." Tooth stuttered.

"I thank you. Tomorrow night will not be easy, but he needs his family." then his body glowed and he was gone.

ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG

Bunny had just finished painting ten eggs, these had taken forever but he just couldn't focus. Suddenly there was a bright light and Bunny saw a man made of liquid gold.

"Hello Aster." he said.

"Sandy." he breathed, recognizing the gentle look in his eyes.

He smiled. "Yes. Listen, I don't have long. I need to tell you something and I really shouldn't."

"Is it about Jack?"

He nodded.

"Tell me!" he shot up.

"He is going to die tomorrow night."

"What?!"

"And I am going to be the one to commit the act."

"Sandy..."

"He asked me to Aster and he didn't want you to be there. He is watching you die Aster. We all are. None of us can stand it. He is sacrificing himself so that you may still bring hope to the world."

Tears fell down Bunny's face. "But..."

"I am so sorry my friend. I truly am sorry."

"He wants to die... But I was going to help him. I was going to save him."

"Please understand."

"I do... And I'm going to be there."

Sandy smiled sadly. "I hoped you'd say that. Come when the moon rises." then he was gone with another golden flash.

Bunny collapsed on the ground and just sobbed and this time Tooth wasn't there to help him.


	9. The End of the End

**Guys, I'm going to add as many feels as possible. Please grab a box of tissues and let the feels commence!**

* * *

The next night Sandy was in the room with Jack. He was again in his stronger form in case he found a way to save Jack. Tooth and North were there too, but it was when Bunny walked in that he felt his heart break.

Jack broke through to the surface the moment he saw Bunny and screamed. His eyes squeezed shut and he just screamed. Ice traveled across the floor. Bunny instantly fell beside his lover and held him close. "Please don't Jack. Please. Let me be here." he bit back his tears. Slowly the screaming stopped and Jack looked at him. "Aster..." then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went limp.

"Aster, please move back. Jokul has regained control."

Bunny moved and his paws curled into fists as Jokul opened his eyes. "Hello Sandy." he grinned.

Sandy knelt in front of him. "You may flee and avoid this." he said softly.

"Aw... You know I won't do that."

"It was just you give you a fighting chance." then he shoved a dagger made of golden sand into Jack's heart.

Jack's mouth opened wide and he screamed, gold light sliding through his veins. North had to hold Bunny back so he wouldn't attack Sandy. Then Jack went silent and he slumped over the blade and with his last breath he murmured, "Thank you."

Sandy pulled the blade out and laid Jack down.

Bunny felt his heart disintegrate in his chest. He lunged forward and held Jack close. He nuzzled his mate's head while making a high pitched keening noise in the back of his throat.

"Aster..." North said, stepping forward.

Bunny growled and bared his teeth, pressing Jack's body closer to his own. He ignored the fact that his front was coated in sticky blood. Jack was dead and they wanted to take him.

North froze, recognizing the animal in his friend's eyes.

Bunny began to rock back and forth. "You were my heaven." he whispered then he began to sing, but his voice kept cracking so he gave up and just cuddled him. There was officially nothing more to live for.

* * *

**Don't worry! It's not over!**

**Who cried? :')**

**Have a wonderful day/night!**

**The Lonely Goddess**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys, I have Writer's Block and it is honestly making me want to cry. I hate this. It feels like all of my emotions are swelling up and pushing on my skin trying to get out, but they're blocked by something. I can't get a word out. I am going to attempt some One-Shots, but I have no idea how that's going to work. I will try my darndest to keep writing. Please bear with me. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys... My sister died last night... November 16th at 9:27 p.m. and I was there for the whole thing.**

**Writing is going to be very difficult so please don't hound me for any updates. I understood before, but please don't be mean. I just... I watched my baby sister take her last breath so I need time and if I do post anything it's probably going to be very depressing. Please give me time. I need it. I will try to finish the stories when I come back but right now... I just can't.**

**Thank you all. I have needed your love these few months. Feel free to send me messages for any story requests. I'm going to need some challenges when I come back and if there's anything you want me to attempt let me know.**

**As of right now, that is the end to The Shadow Foundling. I will try to rewrite it, but... Yeah... I just... Okay.**

**Have a wonderful day/night!**

**The Lonely Goddess**


End file.
